The Only Life I Know
by Topaz Eyes Sing My Lullaby
Summary: Anna and her brother Aidan have been vampires for 60 years. They have a coven, and an awesome life. But when a new coven moves in, with the last name Cullen. Things start to change, some for the better but some for the worst. I do not own Twilight
1. Chapter 1

THE ONLY LIFE I KNOW

EPILOGE

My name is Anna. I am 16 years old, at least thats how old i was, when i died. I have been dead for 60 years, when i was turned into a vampire. My family and I lived in New York City in the 1940 we couldn't have been happier.

But my father got us into trouble and soon we were on a run for are lives my mother, father and sister all died soon after they sent the killers after us. My brother Aidan and I ran, until we came to Washington we were still being chased and we were both shot.

But by some miracle we had held on for the longest of times, enough for Callisto to find us.

She turned both of us into vampires because she wanted a family with her mate Winston. She had gained her control over her many years of being "vegetarian" and could control her self around human blood, she could also look deep into someones heart and find all there kindness, she always knew who was bad and who was good.

It was the most searing pain i had ever felt and, my brother agreed with me that day, the day we both became vampires that we would never in all of eternity leave each others side, but I knew that at least one thing would eventually break us apart, and that was love.


	2. Chapter 2

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

_**Summary**_

Anna has been a vampire for over 60 years, and cares for her brother(also vampire) very much and she knows that the only thing that will break them apart is if one or both of them falls in love. But when a new family of vampires come to town and starts trouble, and do not believe in the vegetarian way her and her brother Aidan's coven practices. Anna and Aidan must try and open there minds to the "vegetarian" way, and off course there's Lucas a young vampire who try's to do right but his blood lust always wins, and when Anna starts having feelings for Lucas she is scared because she doesn't want to be the one to break her and her brother apart.

Chapter 1

"Anna" Nina said why;ll waving her hand in front of my face.

"I'm used to your spacing out but seriously"

"Sorry" I said. I was having one of my "feelings", they always consisted of things from the

future but i never really see anything in my "visions". I only feel, and I was having hem more

frekwently then usual. Something was coming but i didn't know what.

I swiftly addresses my brother, in a tone any normal human would not hear

"Aidan" I whispered

"What?"

"I felt something again, I'm getting worried something might be happening that we don't

unknowable yet. i told him with slight sadness in my voice.

"its ok, we'll go see Callisto when we get of the bus"

"ok" i whispered i had always had trouble with my "feelings" and Aidan knew that he always

did such a good job in cheering me up.

"But Aidan...i also felt,fire, and tears, and the pain of lost lives was int their."

"hmm, when do you think it will happen?:" knowing exactly watt i assaying

"My "visions" have been fairly close together so I'm guessing it will happen soon."

"then brace yourself for what ever is going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tell me does anyone care for this story cause it would be nice. Please if you like this story can you review i'm one of those types of people that gets all happy and twitchy when people like my stories and review. SO PLLLLEASSEE**

I DO NOT OWN THAT OF WHICH IS STEPHANIE MEYERS!!

When Aidan and I got home we decided to go right to Callisto.

"Callisto" I said peaking into her office

"Yes honey" She asked

"Anna's feelings are getting closer together but were still not sure what is going to happen"Aidan spoke up

"ok" Callisto said distracted my her thoughts.

"Lets just hope that there is going to be more to your feelings as time passes"

"Yah" I said

"OH" Callisto suddenly yelled with her topaz eye's wide

"I forgot to tell you guys, there's going to me a new coven in town there moving in tonight, and you will see most of them at school tomorrow" a new family?

"Really, a new coven" Aidan said happily

"Yes there's 5 men and 5 women" she added

"A coven of 10 thats a pretty big and kind of suspicious" Aidan said surprised

"Yes it is but my good friend Carlisle and his mate Esme poss as adoptive parents to the 8 "children".

"oh, ok then I'm surprised at that amount we only have half of what there coven is." Just then Winston and Myra (the newest of are coven) came in.

"Hello" said Myra in her English accent

"hey" i said, Myra had been a vampire for 2 years know but she still wasn't ready to go to school yet so she just spent her days reading.

"I heard about the new "family" coming I can't wait I wonder if any of then like books" Myra had a thoughtful expression on her face

"Well we'll just have to wait and see" Aidan said staring of out the window.

-THE NEXT DAY IT IS RAWRR

"Common Aid, lets go we have got to et to school." I yelled up the stairs

"Alright, alright I'm coming" Aidan said coming down the stairs.

"Good know hurry up I'm excited" I said with a smile

"Yah Yah" he said walking out the door to his new car.

"Why are we taking your car I like the bus" I pouted

"were taking my car because it was my "birthday" two days ago...and i wanna show off a little, ok" He looked down at me sternly"

"K" i whispered

"Good know lets go"

OMG OMG OMG THERE AT THE SCHOOL KNOW

We drove up just in time to see them get out of there cars. 4 came out of the Silver Volvo and the 3 others came out of a Red Lamborghini

Aidan parked and I bolted out the door to them barely keeping at human speed

"HI!" I yelled all they did was look at me funny "My name is Anna" my brother walked up to me "And this is my brother Aidan" I gestured to him.

The bronze haired boy spoke up "I am Edward Cullen, this is my mate Bella" He said pointing to a brunette with hair down to her lower back, and she was pretty short. She smiled

"Hello Anna" she kept smiling

A small pixie like girl tapped me on the shoulder

"Hi!, I'm Alice" she smiled "Hello" I gave a small wave.

A tall blond one that looked as if he'd seen too much in his life walked over and out his hands on Alice's small shoulder "Hello, I am Jasper" he said giving me and my brother his hand we both shook it.

All of a sudden i felt very happy hmm weird. Then I was swept up into a giant bear hug I gasped he was strong. I was I getting all the attention? He quickly let go

"Hello!,I'm Emmett,and that there is my honey Rosalie" I looked away from Emmett who was muscled and had dark brown wavy almost curly hair he pointed to a tall girl who looked liked a super model withher long blond hair. She smiled and whispererd"hello"

Then there was the final girl she was egular hight. She had shoulder length layered blond hair and of course topaz eyes like the rest of them but something was different about her its like her eyes didn't move. "Hello" she said with a smile walked over too me and my brother andgave us both hugs "I am Sylvia" she smiled and pointed to the last boy, who caught my attention as I looked at him. He had midnight black hair that was layered his face was straight but his whole entire face was perfect beyond anything i had ever seen. "Thats my cousin Cyrus "He smiled and said "Hello Anna please call me Cy" I nodded and smiled in return.

As we walked to the front office I felt someone try to invade my mind, I hated mind readers. I looked at each of there faces none of there faces looked as if they were troubled by not being able to read my mind. My brother held me back and said "If your wondering the mind reader is Edward, Jasper there can read your emotions and change them and Alice can see into the future. That girl Sylvie has better hearing and senses then any of them and she has telekinesis but the enhanced hearing and senses are because she's blind." Of course I should have noticed that "And Cy there he sees the past,"

**iF ANY ONE WERE READING THIS(WHICH THEY PROBABLY ARNT I WOULD CALL THAT A CLIFFIE SO YAH IF U WANT A NEXT CHAPTURE OR IF IT SUCKS REVIEW CAUSE I GET ALL HAPPY WHEN I CAN READ PEOPLES REVIEWSSO YAH PLLLEASSE!!! **


End file.
